


Master's Kitten

by icryforbensolo



Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018)
Genre: BDSM, Belts, Boot Worship, Collars, Come Marking, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Humiliation, Leashes, Master/Slave, No Aftercare, No Plot/Plotless, Orgasm Control, Penis In Vagina Sex, Punishment, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Sexual Slavery, Smoking, Spanking, Unsafe Sex, consensual tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26167420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icryforbensolo/pseuds/icryforbensolo
Summary: From my Twitter fic, based off a Tweet I saw about Flip having a little sex slave/kitten and my brain just rolled with it.Master is home and you made a mistake, punishment and fucking occur.
Relationships: Flip Zimmerman/Reader, Flip Zimmerman/You
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	Master's Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> For Eve and Danica,   
> I love you, you filthy animals. 
> 
> This is based off my Twitter fic, I added more stuff and made it a little better than my delirious twitter thread lol.   
> I hope you enjoy my ascent into hell.

After a long day at the station, Flip likes to come home and unwind. He undoes his holster and sets it on the hook in the entryway, walking into his home in the mountains 

He plops down on the couch, laying down and stretching out his body. 

It’s too quiet, he thinks to himself, pressing his hand against his flannel-clad tummy. 

“KITTEN! Where the fuck are you?” he yells out, voice booming throughout the entire house, startling you awake. 

Fuck, you think to yourself, Master is home, and you weren’t at the door to greet him. This is goi ng to be bad. 

Quickly, you scramble out of bed, adjusting your collar so that the little tag saying “Property of Flip” is front and center where everyone can see. Your collar is your prized possession, leather lined with silver metal to compliment your skin. Next to your tag, there’s a loop for a leash. 

Sometimes Master likes to put the chain leash on, tie it to the sofa, a nd have you sit on his cock, warming it while he watches the Rockies game on the television set. 

You get on all fours and crawl out of the bedroom and into the living room,  naked and humbled by your mistake. n ot meeting Master’s eyes, you kneel by the sofa.

Flip lays there, smoking a cigarette and ignoring you, occasionally he moves to blow smoke in your face or flick ash in your general direction. You feel a pa ng of humiliation deep in your core as he ignores you. 

You try to remain still, on your knees, eyes down, palms upward on your thighs. It’s tough because you know what’s about to happen--pu nishment. And punishment by Master is never easy. 

When he’s done with his cigarette, he swings his body around so that his legs are on each side of your body. 

You feel his calloused fingers reach around your chin as he lifts your head upwards, grip rough, forcing you to look at him in the eyes. You gaze up at him through your lashes. If I look like the picture of i nnocence, you think to yourself, then maybe he’ll go easier on me. How are you kidding? That never has worked. 

“Kitten, you know the rules, we’ve been over this.” he murmurs. You try desperately not to squirm under his stars, but his deep, whiskey laced voice makes you slick real quick. You cle nch your cunt, trying to calm yourself. 

“I fell asleep, Master. I’m sorry.” you placate, soo n you’ll be begging for his forgiveness. If there’s one thing that’s true about your Master, he doesn’t like people that break the rules. 

The hand on your chin moves to your hair. The grip is hard, and you suppress your yelp, as you feel the bur ning sensation on your scalp from him pulling your hair.  You know there’s a punishment coming,  no amount of puppy dog stares will stop that. 

“You better be fucking sorry,” he growls as he pushes your face down on his boot. 

Instinctively, you open your mouth and lap at the boot, worshipping it as it belongs to your Master. Anything that belongs to your Master is worth worshipping. 

you continue lapping Master’s boot clean, dedicated and desperate to please. When you finish with one you quickly move to the other, giving it the same service, e njoying the taste of leather as you lick it clean, salivating at the sight of your saliva on his boot.  It’s humiliating in some way, but your pussy gets wetter and wetter with each lick.

When you finish, you assume your position from earlier. Keeping your gaze down, you hear Flip unbuckle his belt. Protocol and rules are very important in the moments before a punishment. He grabs your collar and tells you to open up, setting his leather belt in your mouth. 

“Go get ready for me in the playroom, slut. I don’t want to deal with you yet.” You nod, mouth full of his belt. 

You obey quickly, hips wiggling as you crawl down the hall of the bungalow, past the bathroom, past the master bedroom, and into the playroom. It’s your favorite part of the house, a sa nctuary away from all the bullshit that is society. It’s painted black, with racks full of kinky fuckery. There’s a Saint Andrew's cross tucked away in one corner. In the center of the room, there’s a large bed with only red silk sheets. Directly to the right of the bed is the leather spanking bench, the most recent acquirement for the room. 

You kneel at the center, i n front of the bed. You place your arms behind your back, belt still in your mouth. You know what’s going to happen next. 

Master steps into the playroom not too long after, and he walks around you, inspecting you. He’s smoking another cigarette, you can tell based on the ashes falling carelessly on the floors. Once, after a particularly bad day, he made you lick them up. He slapped you around a bit, too, before bending you over the kitchen table and fucking you so hard that you forgot your name.

He kneels next to you and blows smoke right into your face. He pinches your jaw so that you release the belt.

“Get on the bench, whore,” he commands. 

You crawl eagerly to the spanking bench, bending over the device, placi ng your arms and legs down on their respective padding. It’s not a comfortable position, but it’s not uncomfortable either. It’s the perfect set up for punishment.

He runs his hands over your body, almost gently--save for when he randomly digs his fingernails in, making you cry out.

“Do you need me to tie you down? or are you going to keep still while I belt ya?” he asks. 

you pause, thinking for a moment. 

“Just my legs, Master.” The only assurance that you have that he heard you is a brief pat on your legs. 

He makes quick work, grabbing strands of rope and quickly tying you down to the bench, just your legs.

On other days, he straps you down completely, so that you are completely helpless to whatever he gives you. The fact that he asked today is something of a surprise. Master is feeling generous. 

“not too tight?” 

“no, Master, perfect.”

“Good little slut,” he murmurs as he continues to pet your ski, pinching slightly at random spots. You squeal at each little pinch which makes him chuckle darkly. 

“Look at you, squealing like a fucking pig. Such a little slut. I should cover you in my cum before I hit you.” 

You whimper at the idea, wearing his cum as he takes his belt against you. “Please, Master, I’ll do anything,” you cry out, tears already forming in your eyes and you haven’t even taken the first hit yet. 

“I’m not going to come on you, gonna come inside you, claim you. My seed belongs inside you,” he growls out, hands kneading your ass. You moan at his words and his hands. 

“If you take these hits like the perfect whore I know you can be, I might even let you come after I fuck you.” 

A moan comes out your mouth at the thought. Flip hasn’t let you come for almost two weeks. You're never allowed to come without his permission and he’s been too busy at work to deal with you. It’s making you desperate. 

“Why am I punishing you, kitten?” he asks as he lines up the belt against your ass, making you feel the leather that was going to torture your skin. 

“I wasn’t at the door to greet you, Master,” you reply, as shame floods your body. It’s bee n a while since you’ve broken this particular rule. You love seeing Master as he walks through the door. You were just so tired, surely he’d understand. “I fell asleep, Master.”

He moves to look at you directly in the eye. “You shouldn’t have taken a nap, kitten, rules are rules.” 

The first swing of the belt comes after his response, making you cry out in surprise. 

You feel the instant sting from the belt. He’s going to leave a mark today, you realize. You wo n’t be able to properly sit for a week. 

“Count them, slave,” he growls out. 

“One, Master, thank you, master.”

The next swing comes quickly after that, even harder than the first, directly on the same spot. Your body lurches inwards trying to get away from the sting. The leather is cool against your chest, a sharp contrast to the burning feeling on your ass cheeks.

“Two, Master, thank you, Master.” 

Swing after swing comes at you, varying at different points on your ass and upper thighs. 

By the eleventh, you are shaking and screaming.

By the fifteenth, the final blow, tears, and sweat drip down from your face as you whimper out the final “Fifteen, Master, thank you, Master.” Somehow you didn’t beg for mercy the entire time, but you can already feel the bruises begin to form.

You hear Flip drop the belt and walk towards the dresser across the room. 

A bottle opens and then a cold cream covers your ass, soothing the burn. 

Master takes care of the things he owns. Master provides, you think, Master takes care of me. He undoes the ties around your legs and helps you off the bench as you curl your body around his.

“I’m sorry, Master,” you whisper as he walks you to the master bedroom, electing to ignore the bed in the playroom. 

This is different, you think to yourself. 

“I know, kitten. Took your punishment so well.” You wrap yourself tighter around him, appreciating his large frame and muscular physique. 

He sets you down on the bed and you immediately get onto all fours, arching your back so that you are in the right position for him. Even though the pain is still there, the undying need to please your Master outweighs all of that. 

“Fuck, kitten, always so needy. Thought you’d want to rest.” Flip says.

You feel a pang of rejection and frown slightly. Master doesn’t want me?

“I just want to please you, Master. Please.” 

Flip groans at that, undoing his pants as he lines up behind you. “Truly, kitten, I could never say no to you, looking like a goddamn present.” 

You smile as you feel the head of his cock tease your hole, using your pussy juices as lube. 

He thrusts in hard and fast, making you drop down onto your elbows at the force of impact. 

He takes you quickly, chasing after his pleasure. “Feel so fucking good, slave. So good. and just for me, all this just for me. Gonna fill you up with my cum, so that you always remember who you belong to. And who’s that slut, hmmm?”

“I belong to you, Master” you cry out, face pressed against a pillow, as his hand presses down hard on your head. His other hand is on your ass, pressed hard against the newly formed bruises, making you scream. His thumb presses against your asshole, teasing, not quite pressing in. 

The only sounds in the rooms are his grunts, your screams, and the intense slapping of skin against skin. It’s filthy and wild, but perfect in its own way.

You are completely enraptured by the intense pleasure of pleasing your Master. His thrusts become erratic as he builds his climax. And then he’s coming, filling you with his seed. 

He keeps his cock inside you for a little while longer, making your squirm with need.

Slowly, he pulls out, watching as him cum leaks out of you. You feel his fingers push the cum back inside. Master believes in never wasting his spend, always inside you or in your mouth or on your body. 

You feel honored to be Master’s cum slut, drunk off of pleasing him in any way possible. 

He twists your body around so that you're laying on your back. He spreads your legs, just short of being painful. He moves down so that you can feel his breath on your pussy. 

“come whenever you want, kitten.”

And then his mouth is on your pussy, licking and lapping up all your slick and a little bit of his seed. He doesn’t seem to mind though, growling at the musky taste of himself, pressing his fingers deeper into your thighs. You wail in pleasure at the sight of him between your thighs. He hasn’t even taken his clothes off. 

He mouths at your clit and presses two fingers into your pussy, curling them to reach that magnificent spot. You cry out at the intensity. Your orgasm is fast approachi ng, quick, and sudden after weeks of denial. 

You come, clenching around his fingers as he continues to lap at your clit, shaki ng and shivering with pleasure. 

When you finally come down from your high, Master pulls his fingers out of your cunt, wiping the excess slick on your thigh.

“Thank you, Master,” you breathe out, grateful to finally come for him. And at his mouth, you are so spoiled.

“Let’s get you cleaned up.”

Master takes you to the bathroom and helps you get cleaned. He pauses at your neck to admire your collar.

“Property of Flip, too fucking right,” he murmurs, voice hard and possessive.

“Only for you, Master. The best Master,” you reply, wrapping your arms around his shoulders

He carries you back into the bedroom, saying that you deserve to sleep with him tonight. 

You do not remind him that he says that every night, even though the rules state that you stay in the playroom. 

You never complain, though, you like sleeping with your Master.

You belong to him, but in some ways, he belongs to you, too. And that feels right somehow. There’s love in this dynamic, maybe not traditional love but love nonetheless.

You curl into his body and doze off to sleep, happy to be Master’s kitten. 


End file.
